


The Cat

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Art welcome, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, do not repost to another site, only rated T for language, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: "Remus turned to look at what Sirius was shouting at and saw the cat, a skinny black wraith, making itself comfortable on their sofa. He turned back to Sirius, and Sirius took in Remus’ raised eyebrows, the determined set of his jaw."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHufflebean (SevralShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevralShips/gifts).



Sirius had never identified with a children’s book so much until now. It had all started when he tripped over the stray cat that hung around their apartment and spilled his coffee all over his shirt. Then he’d been rear-ended on his way to work. There had been donuts in the break room, but by the time Sirius got out of an incredibly boring meeting there was only half of a cake donut left and Sirius didn’t even _like_ cake donuts. The afternoon coffee was weak, his car insurance was trying to give him the runaround on fixing his car, and one of his coworkers threw him under the bus to his boss and then he’d had to work late to fix a mistake that wasn’t even his fault. It rained all the way home, the torrential kind where he was drenched just running through the parking lot, and his windshield wipers were useless. As he double-checked that his wipers were on the highest setting (they were), Sirius idly wondered if Remus would be amenable to moving to Australia.

He dragged his tired body up the stairs. The fucking stray cat chirped at him and followed him up, trying to trip him again. Remus must’ve heard him on the stairs because he was already at the door of their small apartment, and Sirius had never seen such a wonderful sight. He felt his shoulders relax, and he could smell that Remus had already cooked dinner.

“Spaghetti?” Sirius asked as his stomach growled.

“Spaghetti,” Remus smiled and confirmed. “Welcome home, love. I’m sorry you had such a bad day.”

Remus kissed him at the door, a soft hello, and Sirius relished the feeling of Remus’ hand gentle on his cheek until he felt something brush past his ankle.

“That FUCKING cat!” Sirius practically shouted, making Remus startle.

Remus turned to look at what Sirius was shouting at and saw the cat, a skinny black wraith, making itself comfortable on their sofa. He turned back to Sirius, and Sirius took in Remus’ raised eyebrows, the determined set of his jaw.

“No!” Sirius exclaimed. Remus’ eyebrows raised the smallest bit higher. “That cat tried to kill me this morning!”

Remus just moved out of the way so Sirius could step inside, shut the door behind him. “I highly doubt that she was _trying_ to kill you. Penelope is very intelligent. If she was trying to kill you, you’d be dead.”

Sirius knew the cat would be staying, especially if Remus had already named it, but he still had to get it all out of his system. “Oh, very funny. That cat tripped me on the way to work this morning! I spilled my coffee all over my shirt! That cat,” Sirius pointed at the cat, who had curled up but was watching Sirius with intent eyes as he ranted, “was the start of my terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day!” Sirius exclaimed.

Remus made a strangled sound that sounded a lot like what a laugh would sound like if it were being covered up by a fake cough. “Your _what?_ ”

Sirius felt his cheeks flush as he realized how dramatic he sounded. “My terrible, horrible, no-”

“No good, very bad day,” Remus finished. “Sorry, I did hear you correctly the first time, but I just didn’t believe that you were quoting one of Harry’s books to me.” Remus looked very serious, but the corners of his mouth kept turning up and he was biting his lips. Sirius knew he was trying to not to smile.

“I’m serious, Remus!”

This was the wrong thing to say as it made Remus burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer. “You’re always Sirius!”

“Remus! I don’t want a cat! Shouldn’t we have talked about this first?”

“This is us talking about it,” Remus said, as his laughter died down. “I know she’s in here now, but that’s mostly just because of the rain. If you’re really against it, I’ll take her to a shelter tomorrow.”

Sirius glared at the cat. She glared back, then slowly blinked at him once, as if to say that he didn’t scare her.

Remus dished up dinner as Sirius changed into dry clothes. They sat on the sofa and ate while watching a mindless comedy. The cat curled against Remus’ thigh, and Sirius could hear her purring. It was obvious Remus was already taken with the little creature, scratching gently behind her ears. Sirius had never been good at denying Remus something he really wanted.

Remus scooted down a bit so he could lean his head on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius turned his head so he could kiss the top of Remus’ curls.

“You really want to keep the cat?” Sirius asked, already resigned to his fate.

“I really want to keep the cat.”

“Then I guess we have a cat now,” Sirius sighed as he gave in, but when Remus turned his head and Sirius saw the dimples in his smile, it didn’t really feel like he’d lost the argument.

  
  


**Six Months Later**

Remus shut the door of the Uber and lugged his suitcase up the stairs. The conference itself hadn’t been terrible, but the other teachers he’d traveled and shared a room with made the trip unbearable. One of them had insisted that he was cold, and anytime anyone else tried to turn the temperature down a bit in the hotel room, he’d turned it up to 80. In the middle of summer. In Houston!

The same person had made them leave late, so instead of leaving for the 10-hour drive at the end of the conference at noon, they hadn’t made it out of Houston until 3 p.m. After bathroom stops and driver changes, traffic jams, and a flat tire, Remus was finally getting home at five in the goddamn morning. He was glad it was summer and he wouldn’t have to see any of his colleagues again until August.

He slid his key in the lock and opened the door. _Home._

Remus knew he should probably shower, but he was too exhausted to care. He left his suitcase by the door and took off his shoes, stripped his clothes as he went to their room, eager to join Sirius in bed. Finally, _finally,_ he was home.

He stopped at the doorway of their room. Sirius was sound asleep, his usual whirl of motion at a stand still. Penelope was curled up next to his head, her head resting on Sirius’ shoulder in Remus’ spot.

If Remus had been any less tired, he might’ve taken a picture or crowed in delight at the physical proof that Sirius had warmed up to the cat, but as it was he just slipped into bed next to them. Sirius stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

“Moony, you’re home.” Sirius’ voice was rough but warm, and it did wonderful things to Remus’ insides when Sirius reached for him and pulled him in, pulled him flush against Sirius’ warm body. Remus leaned past the cat to kiss Sirius.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @zanatte for doing a quick beta read over. I really appreciated your time!
> 
> As always, [you can find me on tumblr @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655255) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70), [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood), [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero), [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
